Someone to Watch Over Me (film)
| music = Michael Kamen | cinematography = Steven B. Poster | editing = Claire Simpson | distributor = Columbia Pictures | released = | runtime = 106 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $17 million | gross = $10,278,549http://www.boxofficemojo.com/movies/?id=someonetowatchoverme.htm }} Someone to Watch Over Me is a 1987 romance crime thriller film starring Tom Berenger and Mimi Rogers and directed by Ridley Scott. The film's soundtrack includes the George and Ira Gershwin song from which the film takes its title, here sung by Sting, and Vangelis' "Memories of Green", originally from Scott's Blade Runner. Plot Socialite Claire Gregory (Mimi Rogers) attends a party and art show sponsored by one of her oldest friends, Winn Hockings (Mark Moses). Accompanying her is her straitlaced boyfriend, Neil Steinhart (John Rubinstein). In another part of town, there is another party, this one for newly appointed NYPD detective Mike Keegan (Tom Berenger). Winn is accosted by a former partner, Joey Venza (Andreas Katsulas), who is angry because Winn had not come to him to borrow money for his new art studio. After a short argument, he stabs Winn to death. Claire witnesses the killing as she steps out of the elevator; she screams and is spotted by Venza. He pursues her, but she manages to get back into the elevator just in time. The police are called in and the new detective Keegan is there. He is a married man, but immediately falls for Claire. Along with fellow cops, he is assigned to protect Claire until she can make a positive ID of Venza (once he is arrested) and testify in court. Keegan is determined to protect Claire and goes to extremes to do so. Venza makes numerous threats and attempts on her life, nearly succeeding at one point. Keegan and his wife Ellie (Lorraine Bracco) separate over his involvement in the case. He and Claire acknowledge their love but Keegan cannot bring himself to simply abandon his family. At the end, Venza, who draws out Keegan by taking his son hostage, is shot by Ellie and killed. Claire breaks up with her staid boyfriend and intends to go to Europe to get over Keegan, who returns to his wife and son. Cast *Tom Berenger as Det. Mike Keegan *Mimi Rogers as Claire Gregory *Lorraine Bracco as Ellie Keegan *Jerry Orbach as Lt. Garber *John Rubinstein as Neil Steinhart *Andreas Katsulas as Joey Venza *Tony Di Benedetto as T.J. *Jim Moriarty as Koontz *Mark Moses as Win Hockings *Daniel Hugh Kelly as Scotty *Harley Cross as Tommy Keegan Reception Someone to Watch Over Me earned positive reviews from critics, and it currently holds a 76% rating on Rotten Tomatoes based on 25 reviews with the consensus stating: "Its plot is sometimes hard to swallow, but some fine acting and director Ridley Scott's stylish visual flair make Someone to Watch Over Me an engaging police thriller". Box office Someone to Watch Over Me was a box office disappointment despite positive reviews, bringing in a total of $10,278,549 in a limited run at the theater. Home media The film did better on VHS. References External links * * * * Category:1987 films Category:1980s crime drama films Category:1980s crime thriller films Category:1980s romantic drama films Category:1980s thriller drama films Category:American crime drama films Category:American crime thriller films Category:American films Category:American romantic drama films Category:American romantic thriller films Category:American thriller drama films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:English-language films Category:Film scores by Michael Kamen Category:Films about murderers Category:Films directed by Ridley Scott Category:Films set in New York City